Deudas pendientes
by Emily Nobelium Bloodletter
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un exitoso, pero apenas tolerado, asesino en la temible mafia de Chicago. Cuando le ofrecen secuestrar al joven millonario Kurt Hummel, no duda en aceptar la misión, ya que podría abandonar ese horrible lugar para siempre. Pero Blaine no está seguro de querer pagar el precio de su vuelta a casa.
1. Chapter 1

- Blaine, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí arriba? Te dará un resfriado si sigues merodeando por la terraza todos los días.

El joven muchacho italiano se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la súbita aparición de su colega y amigo, Mike Chang. Aún se sorprendía de cuán silencioso era. No en vano su apodo era "la Sombra". Era mortalmente silencioso.

- Ya te lo dije, no está en mis planes inmediatos bajar a escuchar a Puckerman –le respondió el aludido, con un gesto molesto en el rostro.

Mike apoyó su espalda en la fría pared de la terraza, junto a Blaine, y encendió un cigarrillo con un ligero click de su encendedor plateado. Dio una larga pitada y se rió mientras exhalaba lentamente el humo.

- Pues no terminará en un buen rato. Acaba de volver de Las Vegas con muchas de sus historias.

- Oh, ha traído más que historias esta vez –gruñó Blaine- ¿Quién demonios es esa bimbo de Rachel Berry? ¿Siquiera ha usado un arma en su vida?

- Más de una, según he oído –dijo Mike, sonando ligeramente sorprendido-. Aparentemente puede matar a treinta personas con un alfiler de sombrero.

- Decían lo mismo de esa chica, no-sé-cuánto Fabray.

- Ella no era la persona más brillante sobre la faz de la Tierra…

- ¿Brillante? –Blaine rió amargamente- Era una niña mimada con una semi automática. Y casi logró que la matasen durante su primer trabajo. Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas, aún debes tener manchas de su sangre en tu gabardina.

La fría brisa silbante remarcó el incómodo silencio entre ellos luego de que esas palabras fueran dichas.

El ajetreo nocturno de Chicago llenaba el aire. Blaine se encontró a sí mismo maravillándose una vez más ante la intricada mezcla de sonidos, el vertiginoso pero coordinado movimiento de vehículos y gente, el sentimiento de que, a pesar de toda la mierda alrededor, el mundo seguía girando.

Una risa irónica salió de sus labios ante ese pensamiento.

- Oí el apellido Hummel hoy temprano –dijo Mike luego de un largo rato de silencio forzado, animándose a continuar la conversación luego de oír la risa de su compañero.

El chico dejó de reírse y giró su cabeza inmediatamente hacia el asiático, prestando de repente mucha más atención a sus palabras.

- ¿Qué tanto oíste?

- No mucho… algo de una deuda enorme sin pagar. Luego Schuester y Figgins comenzaron a mencionar nombres y las últimas misiones realizadas por cada uno de esos que nombraron. Allí fue donde entré yo, porque no tenían información tuya al respecto. Al ser tu compañero habitual, yo estaba mejor informado de tus… actividades.

Blaine notó un tono extraño en la voz de su colega. Notó cierta vacilación hacia el final de la frase, sabiendo inmediatamente que Mike estaba ocultándole algo, probablemente una pieza importante de información. Sin embargo, lo ignoró; no estaba de ánimos para ponerse quisquilloso con las palabras esa noche.

- Nada más gordo, sin embargo –dijo rápidamente y más animado, con lo que Blaine solo confirmó su intuición-. Probablemente sea una misión para los chicos grandes y Schuester planea darte una misión más fácil.

- Tienes razón, supongo. Ese bruto de Hummel es un pez gordo, seguramente tiene el nombre de Puckerman tatuado sobre su frente hace un largo tiempo –apuntó distraídamente.

- De hecho… –allí estaba ese tono de nuevo- fue al chico al que mencionaron, el tal Colt, Kurt o como se llame.

Blaine comenzó a sentirse realmente perspicaz entonces. Miró directamente a su compañero, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de aquél, que comenzó a removerse nervioso.

- Oye, no me mires así –replicó el asiático, abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando ambas manos como si tuviera que defenderse.

- Te daré la chance de contestarme honestamente –dijo el italiano en voz baja y amenazadora, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Sabes algo que no me estás contando?

- No, eso es todo lo que oí, lo juro –dijo el chico, esforzándose en sonar sincero.

- Para ser asiático, eres un desastre mintiendo, Mike –espetó Blaine dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba al interior del edificio.

- No estoy mintiéndote –replicó Mike arrojando la colilla del cigarro por la cornisa, con tan poca convicción que Blaine tuvo que reírse.

- Como quieras, pero ten esto por sabido. Sé sumar dos y dos. Si sabes algo y no me lo estás diciendo, te rebanaré el cuello sin pensarlo dos veces –dijo el chico, encarando amenazadoramente al asiático.

A pesar del tono, ambos sabían que era una amenaza hueca. Mike era la única persona en quien Blaine confiaba, y si lo asesinaba, se quedaría solo.

Y quedarse solo en la mafia de Chicago no era recomendable para nadie.

* * *

Seis años.

Seis años se habían ido y aún Blaine no podía soportar a ninguna de las personas en ese cuarto lleno de humo.

El humo provenía de varios cigarrillos y habanos, provocando una tos seca y un creciente mal humor en Blaine. Odiaba el humo y los cigarrillos, particularmente los de Puckerman. Éste siempre insistía en fumar unos habanos mentolados importados de Cuba tan solo para probar su hombría, como si todas las prostitutas a su alrededor no fueran suficientes.

Aquella chica latina, Santana López, siempre se sentaba sobre su regazo y se reía con su voz felina ante cada estupidez que el canalla decía, al igual que la cabeza hueca de Sugar Motta y la chica nueva, Rachel Berry. A pesar de que Blaine podía apostar que las tres mujeres eran perfectamente capaces de irrumpir en un edificio inexpugnable, robar un banco en tres minutos y matar a un hombre sin que siquiera se les moviera un cabello, no podía evitar que le desagradaran.

Para Blaine, todas ellas eran prostitutas caras con armas y cuchillos.

- Buenas noches, Blaine –dijo una voz ronroneante detrás de él.

El chico se permitió sonreír un poco ante la aparición de la bella y seductora asiática; ella sí le agradaba. Y le agradaba el hecho de que le ofreciera sus encantos exclusivamente a Mike, ni siquiera una leve inclinación hacia Puckerman.

- ¿Qué tal estás esta noche, Tina?

- Como siempre cielo, como siempre –le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa, enredando su brazo automáticamente en torno al cuello fibroso de Mike-. Te ves cansado.

- Es por todo este humo, no puedo respirar muy bien.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la aguda risa de Sugar Motta. Puckerman debía estar contando la mejor anécdota de su patética vida.

- Y entonces el muy imbécil dijo "¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿El dinero es mío?" y yo le dije "Puedes apostar tu vida, querido amigo". ¡Ya no volverá a apostar contra la casa nunca más!

Todo el cuarto estalló en risas, menos Blaine y la pareja de asiáticos.

- Me asquean, todos ellos –gruñó el chico italiano en voz baja.

- Ignóralos, cariño –dijo Tina presionándole suavemente el brazo.

El tumulto continuó durante unos minutos más, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de súbito y un hombre alto y delgado entró con aires de señorío, flanqueado por una pequeña mujer pelirroja y otro igualmente pequeño hombre hindú. Schuester y sus secuaces, la señorita Pillsbury y Figgins.

Todos guardaron silencio e instantáneamente se pusieron de pie para recibir al líder de la mafia. Incluso Puckerman respetaba al jefe. Blaine solo se enderezó un poco contra la pared donde estaba recostado.

Ante la señal de Schuester, todos tomaron asiento y aguardaron mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la señorita Pillsbury le servía un trago. Luego encendió un habano y comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas noches a todos, queridos amigos, y bienvenido de nuevo, Noah. Tu presencia se ha hecho notar.

Puckerman inclinó la cabeza con respeto ante Schuester, que siguió hablando sin inmutarse. Blaine quiso reírse ante lo ridículo del papel sumiso de Puckerman.

- Debo felicitar a todos en general por su desempeño en estas últimas semanas, todos han mejorado visiblemente. Sin embargo, queda aún mucho por hacer, y ahora que Noah está de vuelta, creo que es necesario que todos nos avoquemos en nuestro nuevo objetivo. ¿Emma?

La señorita Pillsbury comenzó a repartir unos sobres marrones a todos, que contenían dos hojas de información, un mapa rotulado de la ciudad y una fotografía.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, incluso gritos de victoria a medida que los sobres se iban abriendo. Blaine, en cambio, sintió ganas de abofetear a alguien al ver el contenido del sobre.

- El objetivo es Kurt Hummel, hijo mayor de Burt Hummel. Recordarán a Hummel padre por ese préstamo que le hicimos hace un par de años, con el que logró amasar su fortuna y que jamás se molestó en retribuir.

Todos gruñeron y asintieron.

- Pues bien, llegó la hora de recuperar nuestra inversión. El plan es sencillo: capturamos al chico e instamos a su papi a que nos pague su deuda si quiere ver a su niñito pavonearse por los teatros de nuevo.

Hubo una risa desdeñosa y una ola de entusiasmo ante el plan. Blaine aún no se permitió ningún tipo de celebración. Estaba esperando oír una pieza de información, y tenía una ligera sospecha respecto a ella. Esperaba equivocarse.

- Ahora bien, todos sabemos que Hummel no es un premio menor. Es uno gordo, muy gordo. Tan gordo que he decidido cancelar la totalidad de la deuda de quien logre capturarlo y exprimirle unos cuantos billetes a su padre.

Todos se miraron incrédulos, inclusive Blaine. Ese era realmente un premio muy gordo, para muchos implicaba volver a su hogar.

- Yo lo haré –saltó Puckerman, con los ojos desenfocados del entusiasmo-, yo lo haré, yo puedo hacerlo.

Blaine se recostó de nuevo contra la pared, su atención cayendo nuevamente ante el ofrecimiento voluntario de Puckerman. La fase de presentación era toda una farsa, todos sabían que los peces gordos eran de aquel bastardo.

Una parte de él se decepcionó ligeramente. Se había equivocado. Mike había dicho la verdad después de todo.

- Muy amable de tu parte Noah –respondió Schuester con una falsa sonrisa- pero tu deuda puede ser pagada por otros medios, no hay necesidad de que te arriesgues en esta misión. Además, el secuestro del chico requiere cierta… persuasión, que sé que te pondría incómodo.

Vaya, esto sí era nuevo, pensó Blaine. Nuevo y extrañamente sospechoso. Una leve intuición comenzó a zumbar dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Persuasión? ¿A qué te refieres con…? –Puckerman se detuvo en seco y miró directamente a Schuester. Luego a la fotografía. Luego a Mike. Y finalmente… con furia e incredulidad a Blaine.

Y Blaine también miró a Mike, la intuición volviendo a zumbar con más fuerza.

Acababa de sumar dos y dos.

- Dime que no es cierto – le dijo Puckerman a Blaine sin aire.

- ¿Qué no es cierto qué? –exigió el chico.

- ¡Que te van a dar esta misión a ti, pedazo de marica!

La visión de Blaine se volvió borrosa por la repentina furia que lo atravesó al oírse llamar así.

- Si es así, me estoy enterando ahora mismo, imbécil.

Puckerman lo apartó de su camino y empujó a Mike contra la pared, ante el estupor de todos.

- Así que era esto lo que te preguntó Schuester en privado esta tarde, ¿eh? ¿Si a tu pequeño amiguito le gustaba chupar pollas, eh? ¿Porque necesitaba un marica para traer al chico? ¡Contéstame!

La alarma flameó en los ojos del asiático, que miró asustado a Puckerman y luego a Blaine, con aún más alarma en el rostro y acaso una pizca de remordimiento.

- Detente, Noah –dijo Schuester con firmeza.

- ¡Pero no puedes darle una misión como esta al marica de Anderson, Schuester! –vociferó Puckerman, soltando con brusquedad a Mike- ¡Que vaya por todo Chicago eyaculando dentro de culos de vírgenes no le da el derecho de hacerlo, tengo tanto o más derecho que él! –explotó, señalando a Blaine.

- Ya ha sido decidido, así que si quieres ir tú a soplarle la polla al chico para que venga aquí sin ningún rasguño y por sus propios pies, eres libre de hacerlo –replicó burlonamente Schuester.

Puckerman fulminó con la mirada a Schuester durante unos segundos más, y luego se dirigió a paso firme hacia Blaine, que se irguió y plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo, preparándose para una pelea. Pero Puckerman solo le hundió un dedo en el pecho y sonrió despectivamente.

- Ya disfrutaré escupiendo sobre tu cadáver cubierto de porquería de la polla de Hummel cuando falles, Anderson –le dijo en voz baja, y luego salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Blaine ni siquiera se inmutó ante la declaración. Es más, le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante a la habitación perpleja.

- Acepto el trabajo, Schuester, si en verdad es mío.

- Todo tuyo, muchacho –respondió el líder con una amplia sonrisa-. Recuérdalo, lo haces bien y te vas a casa.

- Aceptaré el desafío –añadió, con la sonrisa aún pegada a su rostro mientras abandonaba dramáticamente la habitación.

Su sonrisa se disolvió en cuanto atravesó la puerta hacia el callejón desierto.

El odio se levantaba en oleadas desde el centro de su pecho, bloqueando cualquier otro sentimiento. Odio puro, hacia Mike, hacia Puckerman, hacia Schuester, hacia toda esa maldita panda de delincuentes y prostitutas.

Pero sobre todo, odio hacia sí mismo. Porque por un segundo se permitió creer que la gran misión de su vida implicaría algo más que follarse a alguien. Porque incluso luego de seis años, seguía siendo la puta que estaba destinado a ser desde el minuto en que puso un pie en Chicago. Se odiaba por decirse a sí mismo a diario que era algo más que una puta, y sobre todo por creérselo. ¿Y se creía mejor que sus colegas femeninas? Vaya hipócrita.

Ellas al menos hacían lo que les correspondía hacer, pensó Blaine con amargura. Eran mujeres ofreciendo sus servicios a hombres, como debía ser. Blaine, sin embargo, tenía otros apetitos. Y la mayoría de las veces no lo hacía por trabajo, sino por propio placer.

Puckerman tenía razón, era un marica aparte de una puta.

Pero no importaba nada de eso, porque así como su promiscuidad lo había estigmatizado por años, acababa de convertirse en su arma más poderosa.

El trasero del chico Hummel era su boleto de vuelta a casa, y una noche más de prostitución era un precio que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar. Una noche más, y todo acabaría, de una manera u otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Blaine volvió al cuartel, encontró a un muy arrepentido Mike esperándolo en la puerta de su –por llamarla de alguna manera- habitación.

- Lo siento amigo, no tenía opción – dijo apresuradamente aquél, con el arrepentimiento surcando sus afilados rasgos.

- ¿Sientes qué? – contestó secamente - ¿Haberme mentido o haberme puesto en el catálogo oficial de putas de Schuester?

Al asiático se le encogió el rostro bajo el peso del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza.

- No quería causarte un disgusto – replicó en voz trémula, mirando al suelo.

- Disgusto – soltó Blaine entre risas amargas -. Mi vida es un disgusto, Mike. ¿Qué es otro poco de mierda en el pozo de todas maneras?

- ¡Sabía la cantidad de mierda que te iba a sumar esto, por eso no te lo dije! – explotó Mike, con la vergüenza desfigurando su rostro aún más que antes.

- Pues entonces eres un cobarde aparte de un mentiroso – continuó Blaine con el mismo tono seco -. Hay algo que odio más que los mentirosos, Mike, y son los paños calientes. Deberías saberlo a esta altura.

- Oh, lo siento, intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez que Schuester te elija para una misión en base a lo que te follas – contestó Mike, con la ironía fluyendo densa con cada palabra -. Sí, sabía de la misión, y sí, Schuester me preguntó a mí acerca de ti, y lo siento por haberlo hecho. Llámame cobarde, pero querer evitarle un dolor innecesario a un amigo no me convierte en uno.

Blaine miró a su amigo con gesto imperturbable, aunque su estómago dio un desagradable vuelco por el remordimiento de haber llamado cobarde a Mike. Había sido un golpe bajo.

- Gracias por pensar en mí, Mike, pero puedo cuidarme solo. Siempre lo he hecho – espetó, mientras introducía la llave en la puerta de su habitación y la abría bruscamente -. ¿Y para que sepas? Oírlo de labios de Puckerman fue como ser apuñalado por la espalda. No me hubiera molestado tanto oír de tus labios que la misión de mi vida consistiría en ser una puta.

Y dejando a Mike con sus disculpas atascadas en la garganta, Blaine cerró de un portazo y arrojó el sobre marrón sobre una cama sin sábanas, quitándose el saco y dejándolo sobre la única silla de la habitación, por lo demás casi vacía. Sólo había un averiado aparador de madera y un tocador de corista aparte de la cama y la silla, con un pequeño cuarto de baño contiguo.

Blaine intentaba ignorar el hecho de que su habitación solía ser un camerino de corista.

El cuartel general de la mafia era, en realidad, un viejo teatro en ruinas que había sido reformado y vuelto a abrir como un bar de jazz donde se ofrecían, además, números musicales y de burlesque. Todo aquel que visitaba el bar New Directions lo abandonaba con una sonrisa, y generalmente volvía. Nadie mencionaba, por supuesto, la extensa red de negocios ilegales que allí se realizaban, la mayoría a la vista de todos. Prostitución y venta de drogas eran solamente la punta del iceberg; había otros negocios mucho más turbios que no se veían.

De vuelta a la habitación de Blaine, ésta era solo una de las muchas habitaciones reformadas a partir de viejos camerinos de coristas, con la salvedad de que el de Blaine estaba casi en su estado original, excepto que la mayoría de los muebles habían sido eliminados.

Blaine aún se recordaba a sí mismo con dieciséis años, recién llegado de Italia, con todas las miradas lascivas de los secuaces de Schuester –que entonces eran más- sobre él, ansiando convertirlo en bailarín para que todos pudieran deleitarse con su belleza. Recordaba cómo había agarrado el bastón que pusieron en sus manos durante el primer ensayo y había comenzado a repartir golpes certeros a diestra y siniestra, matando a dos de los secuaces de Schuester e hiriendo de gravedad a seis miembros del elenco, entre ellos Mike.

Luego del incidente muchos exigían su expulsión e incluso su muerte, pero, increíblemente, un maltrecho Mike Chang intercedió por él alegando que un muchacho con sus capacidades no debía ser desperdiciado, que al fin y al cabo era un adolescente recién arrancado de su hogar, que sólo necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse. El joven Blaine había decidido entonces que el asiático era una persona digna de confianza, y a medida que los años pasaban, demostró tener razón. Jamás volvió a confiar en otra persona que no fuera Mike y esto, sumado a que realizaba su trabajo extraordinariamente bien, hacía que los demás no perdieran oportunidad en intentar rebajarlo. Fue así como terminó viviendo en el único camerino de corista no reformado para hombres.

Blaine se dirigió al baño y se mojó el rostro, demorándose en frotarse los ojos cansados con agua fría.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza relativamente en calma, tenía que reconocer que había tratado injustamente a Mike. Había proyectado su odio hacia los canallas de sus colegas en él, en lugar de reconocer que su amigo había actuado de buena fe al ocultarle lo relativo a la misión. Demonios, incluso le había dicho todo lo que podía permitirse sin revelarle la cuestión conflictiva. Le debía una gran disculpa; él no tenía la culpa de toda la mierda que ocurría en su cabeza.

Con un suspiro cansado, Blaine desabotonó su camisa con una mano y se mojó la nuca con la otra, volviendo lentamente hacia la cama. Se recostó contra el cabezal de caoba, tomando el sobre marrón e inspeccionando con más cuidado el contenido del mismo, ya que ahora era su misión y debía conocer cada detalle de la misma.

La ficha de información básica decía que Kurt Hummel, de veinticuatro años, vivía en el penthouse del 285 del Washington Boulevard con su padre, Burt Hummel, dueño de la corporación Hummel Motors, la esposa de éste, Carole, y su hijo, Finn. Con muy poco interés siguió leyendo la información extra que había sobre el chico: posgrado de diseño en Parsons, graduado de artes dramáticos en NYADA, miembro honorario de la asociación de críticos de Broadway, entre otras cosas que no podían haberle importado menos a Blaine. Desechó la hoja en cuanto comenzó la enumeración de sus apariciones en desfiles y musicales locales.

La segunda hoja le interesaba más, allí había una descripción detallada de las rutinas del chico. De lunes a viernes, de siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde, oficiaba de profesor de historia de la moda en el Instituto de Arte de Illinois; los martes, asistía al teatro; los miércoles, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, realizaba una visita al Centro Cultural de Chicago que duraba cerca de una hora; y de jueves a sábado, pasadas las diez de la noche, frecuentaba el bar Golden Glass, localizado a un par de bloques de su edificio. Había una nota respecto a sus concurrencias al bar: siempre flirteaba con desconocidos adinerados que le compraban tragos, y luego se iba con ellos. Nunca era visto con el mismo dos veces.

Blaine se rio socarronamente del chico. Era el típico niño rico y mimado que vivía la vida glamorosa. Lo tenía en sus manos.

El mapa señalaba con puntos rojos los lugares clave: el cuartel, el edificio de los Hummel, el Instituto de Arte, el centro cultural, el teatro, y el Golden Glass, así como las rutas más rápidas para llegar a cada uno. Blaine decidió que el mejor lugar para secuestrar al chico sería en el bar, ya que de ninguna manera se haría pasar por un citadino rico en una noche de teatro, ni mucho menos por un estudiante. Además estaba la cuestión del secuestro en sí. Schuester había mencionado que el secuestro requería "persuasión", lo cual implicaba seducir al chico y que todo pareciera un encuentro casual con un desconocido. Ni siquiera rompía con los patrones normales del chico.

Ni los de Blaine, para el caso.

Sintiéndose ligeramente más animado, abandonó la cama y se dirigió al pequeño y abarrotado clóset en busca de una camisa y un pantalón limpios, a los que añadió un chaleco que había tomado de una de sus víctimas hacía unas semanas.

Eran los trofeos de Blaine; por cada víctima tomaba una prenda que le agradara y la tomaba para su propio uso. Era una tradición que había adoptado luego de su primer mes en la mafia, primero surgida como una necesidad. Al ver que las pocas prendas que había traído de su hogar se deterioraban con rapidez y nadie se molestaba en proveerle nueva indumentaria, comenzó a llevarse la ropa de la gente que asesinaba. Primero fue una camisa, luego un pantalón, luego un abrigo. En las primeras dos semanas había logrado completar un traje. Para fines del mes, ya tenía otros dos. Y luego de seis años, por decir algo, su guardarropa era variado, abundante, y renovado completamente con una regularidad sorprendente.

Dejó las prendas sobre la cama y se terminó de desvestir para darse una ducha rápida.

Como el cubículo de la ducha no tenía cortinas y este quedaba frente al espejo, Blaine podía apreciar su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. No era tan alto como otros, pero era de lejos el mejor formado. Su piel no había perdido el bronceado mediterráneo a pesar de los largos años viviendo en la noche, una piel tersa que se extendía sobre miembros de puro músculo, excepto allí donde las cicatrices de entrecruzaban unas con otras, algunas casi difuminándose entre el dorado tostado, otras casi frescas. Y a pesar de las múltiples secuelas del campo de batalla, el cuerpo de Blaine seguía teniendo el aspecto de un antiguo dios pagano de la belleza.

No es que su aspecto le importara a Blaine en lo más mínimo. Para él, su cuerpo era meramente funcional y cuanto más tiempo se mantuviera en buenas condiciones, mejor; implicaba pasar menos tiempo confinado en recuperación y más tiempo masacrando a sus víctimas.

Terminó de ducharse y se secó mecánicamente, vistiéndose con el mismo automatismo. Luego se sentó frente al tocador y allí sí se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse el cabello. Sus rulos eran indomables luego de una ducha, de modo que aplicó generosamente una capa de gel sobre ellos y los moldeó a la forma de su cabeza con mucho esmero. Le gustaba ver su cabello libre de toda onda, o más precisamente, no toleraba la visión de las gruesas ondas.

Eran un recordatorio constante del animal que lo había engendrado.

Le sonrió un poco a su reflejo en cuanto terminó de arreglar su cabello; con sus enormes y brillantes ojos avellana y sus masculinos rasgos despejados de toda interferencia de cabello, se parecía un poco más a su hermano. Sólo un poco, se dijo a sí mismo. Nadie jamás podría evocar una mínima parte del atractivo de su hermano, sobre todo no él.

Echándole una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera, otra cortesía de sus víctimas, decidió que era lo bastante temprano como para pasar a tomar una copa real antes de ir a la caza del chico Hummel. También de informarle a Schuester que estaba por ponerse manos a la obra, para evitar que aquél decidiera a último momento secuestrar al chico de la manera tradicional y borrarlo de la misión.

Atravesó el pasillo desierto y bajó un solo tramo de escaleras hasta la casi escondida puerta de la oficina del jefe, que se ubicaba exactamente detrás del New Directions. Golpeó la puerta y aguardó. Un amortiguado "adelante" le llegó desde adentro, así que abrió con cuidado y cerró de nuevo sin hacer ruido. Vaya, quién lo diría, estaba nervioso en presencia de Schuester.

- Buenas noches, señor – dijo con un respeto que en realidad no sentía, pero que ocultaba con bastante eficacia el ligero temblor de su voz.

- Blaine, hijo, buenas noches – le respondió aquel con una sonrisa mucho más genuina que la que le había dirigido a Puckerman más temprano -. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un whisky escocés?

- No se moleste señor, planeaba pedirle algo más fuerte a Rory antes de irme de todas maneras – se apresuró a decir, delatando sus nervios. Demonios, ¿a qué venía tanto rollo?

- Cuida la cantidad de alcohol, hijo, ese Cadillac que conduces es de por sí un peligro. ¿Me complacerías pidiéndole el coche a Mike esta noche? Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que conduces un trasto seguro.

Blaine tragó saliva, sus nervios incrementándose con cada palabra. Era fácil odiar a Schuester en su papel de líder absoluto que no dudaba en pisotear a nadie para obtener su objetivo, ¿pero aquí, solo y en privado? Veía al hombre que seguía apostando por él, y era jodidamente difícil odiar a un hombre así.

- Con todo respeto, señor, me sentiría más cómodo si usara mi propio auto esta noche – contestó finalmente.

- Entiendo, entiendo – dijo el hombre entre risas, risas que a Blaine le dieron escalofríos por el tono paternalista implícito en ellas -. Tengo que asumir entonces que puedes recitar de memoria los pasos del chico.

- Sí señor – dijo Blaine, la mentira casi oculta por su convicción de que la información básica del chico contaba como todo.

- ¿Debo dejar alguna instrucción?

Blaine dudó por un instante. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que él pudiera tomar decisiones, y no había planeado nada. Improvisó rápidamente cuestiones básicas para no parecer un incompetente.

- Necesitaré que preparen la habitación junto a la mía. Dejen un catre o alguna mierda similar para el chico, algo con barrotes. Tengo un par de esposas en mi auto, pero necesitaré cuerda. Encárgueselo a Mike, él sabe de cuerdas. Y dígale que me espere en la entrada del callejón a partir de… - consultó de nuevo su reloj - medianoche. Creo poder arreglármelas en dos o tres horas.

- Creí haber dicho que el chico no sería secuestrado de la manera habitual, Blaine. ¿Para qué necesitas esposas y una cuerda? – interrogó Schuester frunciendo el ceño.

- Puedo hacerlo venir, pero nadie garantiza que se quede… excepto un par de buenas esposas – apuntó Blaine con un ligero toque de humor.

Schuester rompió en carcajadas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ve, hijo, no te retrases más. Lo harás de maravilla, estoy seguro – le aseguró el jefe, levantándose de su alto sillón de terciopelo para presionarle el hombro a modo de apoyo.

- Esto… gracias, señor – respondió temblorosamente Blaine, levantándose de su propio asiento y apresurándose a salir.

- Por cierto, ¿Blaine? – agregó Schuester antes de que el muchacho abandonara la oficina- Quiero que sepas que tengo una cantidad considerable de espadas pendiendo sobre mi cabeza en este momento, y tú estás justo al lado mío, sosteniendo la cuerda que las deja caer a todas juntas. Tal vez deberías tenerlo en cuenta a partir de ahora cuando tengas que tomar una decisión.

Blaine asintió, repentinamente rígido.

Y mientras los sonidos de la intensa actividad del New Directions lo rodeaban a medida que pasaba por entre las mesas en dirección a la barra, llegó a una macabra conclusión.

Saldría de esa misión en un barco rumbo a Italia o en un cajón de pino.

Vaya incentivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora**

Mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes! Además de serios bloqueos, comprenderán que la vida se interpone en el camino de uno. Voy a intentar actualizar más seguido, no prometo nada igual porque empieza la facultad y todo eso xD pero nada, acá lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten! Y se agradecen los reviews, toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida :D

* * *

Tres vasos de gin con vodka después, Blaine abandonaba el New Directions en su propio coche. Una vez lejos de la abrumadora presencia de Schuester, volvía a ser él mismo y le importaba una mierda si su coche no era seguro. Además era un poco supersticioso, y sospechaba que llevar a cabo esta misión con el auto de otro implicaría tener mala suerte. Estúpido e ingenuo, pero no pensaba ceder respecto a ello.

Así que tomando su Cadillac, salió a la fría noche de Chicago en búsqueda de su próxima, y probablemente última, víctima.

A medida que pasaba por las calles llenas de gente sonriente y glamorosa, no podía evitar sentirse como lo había hecho en la azotea. Pequeño e insignificante ante el esplendor de la gran ciudad, una gigantesca bestia de acero y cristal que susurraba acerca de amoríos y rumores de personas a las que no conocía y no le importaban.

Blaine realmente odiaba aún sentirse cohibido y asombrado cada vez que pisaba una calle fuera del New Directions. Era algo que haría un niño, y él ya no era ningún niño. Había dejado de serlo hacía mucho tiempo.

El Golden Glass quedaba a unas 20 calles del cuartel general, en la zona adinerada de Chicago. En sí, el establecimiento no era más lujoso que el New Directions, pero tenía ciertamente una concurrencia mucho más lujosa que aquél. Blaine apostaba que cualquier atuendo usado en ese bar valía al menos cuatro cifras, no así las personas que los llevaban. Lujo no siempre implica valor, solía decirse a sí mismo.

Al aparcar en el espacio exclusivo para clientes, notó que la gran mayoría de los coches aparcados eran creaciones de Hummel Motors. Vaya ironía, ¿estarían todos los productos Hummel tan solicitados? Dejó escapar una risa genuina mientras le echaba el seguro a su Cadillac y se dirigía a la entrada del bar.

– Bienvenido al Golden Glass, señor –le dijo el recepcionista con un falso acento francés y una sonrisa a tono– ¿Tiene usted reservación?

– No –espetó, tal vez muy a la defensiva– ¿Es necesario tener una?

– S–sí, señor, para mayor confort de los clientes, la casa sólo permite el acceso a–a quienes hayan reservado p–previamente –tartamudeó el pequeño hombre, cohibido ante el tono empleado por Blaine.

El italiano sonrió con arrogancia.

– En ese caso, te diré lo que haremos… –entrecerró los ojos e inspeccionó el pequeño gafete dorado que llevaba el hombre– Donnie. ¿Crees que quinientos dólares son suficientes para que alguna de tus reservaciones lleve mi nombre?

El hombre se ruborizó ante el tono sugerente implícito utilizado por Blaine. Aquél quiso reírse, encantado de que sus dotes de seducción funcionaran con todas las personas, independientemente de su sexo.

– E–eso iría contra la–la política de la c–casa, señor… –musitó, visiblemente incómodo.

– ¿Y qué me dices de mil? –insistió Blaine, ensanchando la sonrisa e inclinándose sobre el mostrador de caoba.

El recepcionista se ruborizó intensamente, incapaz de musitar palabra alguna. Esta vez se permitió una risita.

– Este es el trato, Donnie –continuó Blaine, dejando diez billetes de cien dólares sobre el mostrador–. Tú pones mi nombre en esa lista y yo me encargaré de dejarte esta generosa propina. ¿Qué me dices, eh?

El hombre no contestó, pero aun articulando palabras mudas, tomó el dinero y lo guardó a toda prisa en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco.

– Buen chico –dijo Blaine con aprobación, guiñando un ojo. El hombre tosió, desviando la vista del atractivo joven para no ruborizarse aún más.

– ¿Su–su nombre, señor? –tartamudeó el hombre, aún con la vista clavada lejos de sus ojos.

– Gianni. Gianni Bugiardo –respondió Blaine ingresando finalmente al bar.

Eligió una mesa cercana a la barra que le permitiera al mismo tiempo vigilar la entrada. Decidió ordenar un vino tinto añejo para mantener su fachada de italiano adinerado y, cuando el mesero le trajo su pedido, ordenó que le sirvieran un Martini de cereza a Kurt Hummel de su parte, en cuanto éste llegara. El mesero estuvo encantado de cumplir los deseos de su cliente luego de recibir la generosa propina de éste.

Encontraba hilarante el hecho de que todos se tragaran su actuación de italiano adinerado. Aunque lo cierto es que los ciudadanos de Chicago habían visto pocos italianos adinerados reales en su vida; estaban acostumbrados a ver esos ridículos italianos de película hablando con un mal acento y acentuándolo haciendo ese gesto que, se suponía, era típicamente italiano, así que no debía sorprenderse de que no supieran distinguir uno falso de uno verdadero. Había que crecer mirándolos para hacerlo, reflexionaba Blaine para sí.

Durante varios minutos se dedicó a pasear su mirada por los clientes del bar. Conocía a la mayoría de ellos, solían frecuentar el New Directions debido a la amplia variedad de "acompañantes" que éste ofrecía. Y no sólo compraban mujeres. Aquellos hombres poderosos y elegantes creían que podían tenerlo todo, y esto era aplicable también al sexo. Y había que decir que la gama de acompañantes masculinos del New Directions no era para nada decepcionante.

Blaine hubiera seguido perdido en sus cavilaciones, pero una especie de conmoción estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Muchos hombres comenzaron a susurrar entre sí al tiempo que miraban hacia la entrada del Golden Glass. Blaine se limitó a sonreír; si su instinto no fallaba –y casi nunca lo hacía–, su invitado estaba llegando. Y no se equivocaba.

Kurt Hummel era un individuo ciertamente llamativo, pero no del tipo ruidoso. Poseía una elegancia discreta y sofisticada, natural sin ser aburrido. Blaine había visto a cientos de hombres similares, pero ninguno como Hummel. Había algo fresco y chispeante en su rostro de rasgos delgados y pálidos, algo que no estaba relacionado con su cabello perfectamente peinado, o con sus ojos brillantes de expectación. Pero ciertamente lo dejaba a uno deseando saber más acerca de ese chico.

"La fotografía no le hizo justicia", fue la primera reacción de Blaine. "Con razón es el trasero más solicitado de Chicago", agregó luego despectivamente a su pensamiento.

Y nuevamente tenía razón: la mayoría de los hombres que ya estaban acompañados despacharon a sus compañeras (y compañeros), como si fueran simples objetos descartables frente a Hummel. Blaine casi lamentaba tener que ser el que les cortara la diversión.

Rellenó su copa de vino mientras observaba de reojo el movimiento del chico alrededor del bar. No se detenía en ninguno, sólo les dedicaba miradas seductoras y acaso un leve saludo con la cabeza. Esto le llamó la atención a Blaine; para ser una puta, el chico parecía ser bastante selectivo. Tendría que trabajar muy duro para llamar su atención.

O quizás no tanto.

Después de todo, Blaine no era ni de lejos un novato en el juego de las putas.

Le hizo una discreta seña al camarero que lo había atendido, quien asintió y salió disparado hacia el joven Hummel llevando una charola con un Martini de cereza en perfecto equilibrio. Saludó al chico con una leve reverencia y palabras que Blaine no alcanzó a oír, pero que sonaban claramente a una lamida de culo. El chico contestó con el mismo tono, tomando el Martini con sus delgados dedos y sonriendo como si fuera un concurso de belleza. Vio que el camarero miraba en su dirección y lo señalaba con la cabeza, sin dejar de hablar con el joven Hummel.

– De parte del caballero del fondo –escuchó decir claramente al camarero.

En respuesta, Blaine alzó su copa en un brindis invisible, acompañando el gesto con una sutil sonrisa seductora. Jesús, ¿acababa Hummel de ruborizarse? Sí, acababa de hacerlo. A medida que se aproximaba a él, pudo comprobar que sus mejillas tenían un delicado tinte rosado bajo las tenues luces del bar. "Pero mira qué puta adorable", se dijo a sí mismo.

Hummel se apoyó coquetamente sobre el respaldo de la silla vacía en la mesa de Blaine, ajeno a la conmoción que había provocado en el resto del bar al elegir esa mesa en particular.

– Este es un bonito detalle de tu parte, adorable desconocido –dijo el chico con un evidente tono sugerente en su voz aguda–, el de cereza es mi favorito.

– Encantado de complacerte, adorable desconocido –respondió Blaine, empleando el mismo tono sugerente de Hummel, incluso guiñando un ojo.

El chico rio con soltura, tomando asiento elegantemente.

– Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?

"Hora del show", se dijo Blaine.

– De hecho, sí. Mi padrino acaba de abrir una firma de abogados aquí en el centro y me ofreció ser su socio.

– Oh, así que eres abogado. No luces como uno, ¿sabes? –contestó Hummel ladeando la cabeza e inspeccionándolo sin ninguna sutileza.

– Bueno, la mitad de las celdas ocupadas de Chicago pueden dar fe de ello – "Y las tumbas también", añadió para sus adentros.

El chico soltó una risa musical y algo histérica. Blaine sintió una leve punzada en las sienes a causa de ella.

– Disculpa, no oí tu nombre –dijo entre risas, dando un sorbo al Martini y capturando una gota que había quedado suspendida en el borde de la copa con la punta de su lengua rosada.

– Gianni Bugiardo, el placer es mío –contestó Blaine con una falsa sonrisa entusiasta y estrechando levemente la mano aterciopelada de Kurt Hummel.

– Ya, claro –replicó aquél, una pizca de malicia destellando en sus ojos azules–. ¿Y tu nombre real, "Gianni"?

Blaine se quedó helado, pero no dejó traslucir su estupefacción en el rostro. Sonrió como si nada pasara.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, el súmmum de la inocencia.

– Bueno, se podría decir que estudié suficiente italiano para saber que "bugiardo" significa mentiroso –respondió con un tono de suficiencia en su voz que a Blaine le resultó altamente irritante–. Además, ¿Gianni? Es el equivalente italiano de John –concluyó Hummel bebiendo otro sorbo de Martini.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener la compostura en el rostro, ya que inmediatamente entraron ganas de golpearlo repetidas veces contra la barra. Estúpido crío listillo.

– Pues sí que eres un niño inteligente, ¿cierto? –susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

– El primero de mi clase, tanto en el instituto como en la universidad. Aunque lo cierto es que se me da con mucha facilidad saber cuándo alguien me está mintiendo. Por ejemplo, sé que ese padrino tuyo no existe y probablemente ni siquiera seas abogado, pero eres tan apuesto que probablemente te seguiría el juego aunque me dijeras que eres un faraón inmortal que vaga por el mundo buscando aventuras.

Y luego sólo rio de nuevo, sus ojos brillando con la diversión de saber que había descubierto al joven. Blaine comenzó a sentirse incómodo frente al chico; había esperado muchas cosas de él, pero ciertamente no que fuera tan astuto y perspicaz. Era hora de acelerar los planes antes de revelar demasiado.

– En ese caso, te diré una cosa –le dijo a Hummel en tono confidencial, inclinándose sobre la mesa–. Sígueme la corriente durante esta noche y te aseguro que en la mañana te importará poco mi verdadero nombre.

– ¿Y si no acepto tu oferta? –replicó el chico acercando su rostro al de Blaine. Su rostro olía a cosméticos caros.

– Entonces tendré que secuestrarte –contestó Blaine con una genuina sonrisa maligna.

Hummel hizo amago de acercar más su rostro al de Blaine, y luego se levantó de su silla con un elegante movimiento, terminándose el Martini de un solo trago.

– No me queda más alternativa que acompañarte por voluntad propia, adorable desconocido –sentenció con una sonrisa que pretendía ser traviesa, pero que a Blaine se le antojó insípida. O tal vez no, pero estaba a la defensiva y no pensaba perder tiempo en nimiedades como las expresiones de una puta.

Le ofreció el brazo al chico, que aceptó gustoso. Se pegó a él con coquetería, irguiendo el cuello cual pavo real, exhibiendo su más reciente adquisición ante los frustrados pretendientes. Se vio tentado de abofetearlo para que no se pavoneara, pero dejó a Hummel hacer su pequeño espectáculo porque, de todas formas, nadie lo volvería a ver.

En el segundo en el que estuvieron dentro del Cadillac, Hummel se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a trabajarlo con labios y dientes. "Mierda, la puta tiene hambre", pensó Blaine mientras intentaba mantener el coche dentro del carril. La boca caliente y experta del chico suponía una distracción tan grande que, por un minuto, Blaine se vio tentado de aparcar en algún callejón oscuro y follárselo inmediatamente. Pero desterró el pensamiento de inmediato, horrorizado por sus instintos básicos.

"Es el trabajo de tu vida, idiota, piensa con la cabeza que debes", se dijo a sí mismo. Pero era tan fácil ser irracional cuando la lengua de Hummel trazaba círculos directamente sobre su yugular… "Concéntrate, imbécil", se repitió. No sin esfuerzo consiguió aparcar el coche en el callejón trasero del New Directions y apagar el motor. Vio la silueta de Mike medio oculta detrás de un contenedor de basura, pero decidió ignorarlo durante un minuto. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él. En ese momento lo único que quería era sentir más de la boca de Hummel sobre su anatomía. Y de todas formas, el show debía continuar, ¿cierto?

Lo arrastró al asiento trasero del Cadillac y lo sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Los labios de Hummel abandonaron su cuello y se encontraron con los suyos frenéticos, sus lenguas entrelazándose, luchando por dominarse mutuamente. Blaine le hundió una mano en el cabello, pero sintió ganas de retirarla de inmediato, asqueado con la cantidad de productos que llevaba encima. Su otra mano se dedicó a vagar por el costado fibroso y huesudo del chico, perdiéndose más tarde dentro de la parte trasera de sus pantalones. "Bueno, aquí hay algo que podría aprovechar", pensó en cuanto sus dedos se cerraron en torno a una de las nalgas. Hummel gimió en voz muy alta en cuanto sintió la presión en su trasero.

– Necesito saber tu nombre –jadeó el chico, volviendo a aferrarse al cuello de Blaine.

– Yo no me preocuparía por eso –Blaine tanteando el largo cuello de Hummel.

– ¿Cómo sabré qué nombre debo gritar, entonces? –ronroneó, percibiendo una sonrisa contra su piel.

– Oh, no te preocupes –murmuró Blaine, encontrando el nervio que necesitaba–, gritarás de todas formas.

Entonces presionó el nervio con el pulgar y el índice, y Hummel cayó inconsciente sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Se lo quitó de encima como a una muñeca de trapo y lo dejó tirado en el asiento mientras salía del coche y se acomodaba los faldones de la camisa que Hummel había logrado quitar de adentro del pantalón. Se limpió el cuello con una mueca de dolor al pasar el puño de la camisa por los puntos más trabajados. Más allá de eso, no había nada más que poner en orden; su cabello estaba perfectamente donde lo había dejado antes de salir. No había erección que ocultar.

Al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del chico en el asiento, todavía arrebolado, sintió como una familiar agitación de rabia ocurría en su vientre, y solo recién sintió su miembro presionar sus pantalones. Ya vería Hummel lo que les ocurría a aquellos que intentaban aprovecharse de él.

"Sí, puta cara, ten por seguro que te haré gritar", pensó mientras lo sacaba del auto y se lo cargaba al hombro.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todo el mundo! Esta vez no tardé tanto como con el capítulo anterior, pero costó bastante a nivel emocional y por eso me demoré más de lo que debía xD igualmente no prometo nada para el próximo porque empieza la facultad, la vida y esas cosas que implican ser humano (?)

Creo que estoy en condiciones de advertir que, aparte de que este capítulo es fuerte, se vienen cosas mucho más fuertes. El que avisa no traiciona, dicen por ahí!

Nada, eso, espero que les guste este capítulo y de nuevo, mil gracias por los reviews!

* * *

Blaine no tuvo que soportar mucho tiempo el peso de Hummel sobre su hombro, ya que Mike apareció inmediatamente junto a él para ayudar a cargarlo.

– Traes una buena pieza –comentó el asiático mirando de refilón el rostro inconsciente del chico mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos inertes sobre sus hombros-. Vaya que lleva mierda cara sobre el rostro.

– Yo que tú no le tocaría el cabello –replicó, abriendo la puerta del edificio con la cadera y pasando de costado en dirección a las escaleras.

– Oye, ¿qué le dan de comer a este crío? No pesa nada –dijo Mike mientras zarandeaba a Hummel y lo seguía cargando sin esfuerzo escaleras arriba.

– No lo muevas mucho o se despertará antes de tiempo –le advirtió Blaine-. Apostaría que la base de su alimentación es la carne y los lácteos, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Mike se rió durante un largo rato, hasta que reparó en que todavía cargaba a Hummel y guardó silencio, pero siguió riéndose por dentro.

Arrastraron al chico hasta una habitación vacía a excepción de un catre con un cabecero de metal con barrotes sobre cuyo fino colchón había unas cuerdas y un par de esposas, y un cubículo con un inodoro y un mugriento lavabo. Lo depositaron sobre el catre sin ningún miramiento y lo esposaron a uno de los barrotes. Blaine registró rápidamente al chico, revisando el saco en busca de la billetera y demás efectos personales; excepto su identificación y un grueso fajo de dinero, no había nada más. La falta de llaves le indicó a Blaine que el chico no conducía su propio auto y probablemente algún mayordomo abría la puerta cuando volvía a su hogar. Quiso abofetear al chico, pero se contuvo.

Cerraron la puerta con llave y Blaine guardó la llave dentro de su chaleco. La sonrisa de Mike de desvaneció lentamente mientras encaraba a Blaine.

– Respecto a lo de esta noche… -comenzó a decir.

– No debí haberte llamado cobarde –se adelantó Blaine-. Eso fue un golpe muy bajo.

– Debí haberte preguntado antes, ofendí gravemente tu honor esta noche –murmuró el asiático con la mirada baja.

– Colega, es la misión de mi vida –replicó Blaine presionando los hombros de Mike en un apretón amistoso-, y de no ser por ti probablemente jamás la hubiera conseguido.

– ¿Estamos en paz, entonces? –indagó Mike, alzando la vista al fin.

– Todo en orden –replicó Blaine con una sonrisa-. De todas formas, si quieres recuperar tu honor o una mierda similar, necesito una niñera para el crío. ¿Te apuntas?

– Cuenta conmigo, cuento unas historias estupendas.

– Cuéntame una mientras vamos por un trago, ¿quieres? –sugirió Blaine pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Mike.

– Bueno, conozco una de un asiático y un italiano que descubrieron que las tripas de un irlandés y un norteamericano tienen el mismo color una vez afuera…

El italiano en cuestión le dio un golpe amistoso en la nuca al asiático y bajaron en dirección al bar intercambiando batallitas. Cuando llegaron a la barra, el cantinero Rory los esperaba con sus bebidas ya preparadas. Era una noche concurrida en el Golden Glass, pero se las arreglaron para encontrar una mesa. La chica Fabray (Blaine creía recordar que se llamaba Quinn) cantaba en el escenario pavoneándose como una artista de verdad; usualmente esto fastidiaba sobremanera a Blaine, pero por una vez no le importó porque estaba cantando una de las canciones favoritas de Blaine. No se lo veía a Puckerman por ningún lado.

La vida le sonreía, pensó Blaine bebiendo satisfecho un largo trago de gin con vodka y haciéndole una seña a Rory para que le trajera otro.

Ya se sentía un paso más cerca de casa.

* * *

Cuando Kurt Hummel se despertó en una superficie áspera y dura con un mareo espantoso, se dio a sí mismo una reprimenda por haber bebido tanto y haberse desmayado sobre la alfombra de Eugene. No, de Martin, no había visitado a Eugene esa noche. "Espera", se dijo a sí mismo, mareado. "No estuviste con ninguno de ellos esta noche. ¿Dónde y con quién estás?", se preguntó.

El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando abrió los ojos y vio que la habitación en la que estaba distaba muchísimo de las lujosas dependencias de sus amantes. Las paredes estaban al desnudo, sin siquiera una capa de pintura, y el cubículo parecía no haberse aseado nunca. Vio con creciente horror que estaba esposado al cabezal de la cama y no había forma de zafarse, al menos no sin sufrir un dolor insoportable.

Sentándose a duras penas, con el cuerpo agarrotado, hizo memoria de todo lo que había la noche anterior. Había cenado con su familia a las siete de la noche; ninguna cena del otro mundo, platos exquisitos y conversaciones banales como siempre. A las nueve había pasado brevemente por la casa de Adam para decirle amablemente que ya no podría salir con él. Recordó con claridad la expresión de su rostro en el segundo exacto en el que rompió su corazón, sintiendo una leve punzada de remordimiento. "Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo saliendo con él… Seis semanas seguidas, ya iban a comenzar a pensar que estaba sentando cabeza", se decía a sí mismo para no sentirse mal. Se decía que había actuado con justicia para que sus demás pretendientes… "No, concéntrate, tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos metidos, Hummel", se reprendió a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Así que había ido de la casa de Adam directo al Golden Glass por una copa y, si tenía suerte, por un reemplazante para Adam. ¿Lo había encontrado? Recordaba que le habían invitado un Martini de cereza, pero ¿había sido invitación de la casa o alguien se lo había invitado? "Te lo invitaron; la casa siempre te invita champaña", razonó. Se estrujó el cerebro en busca de más recuerdos, apretando los párpados con fuerza para concentrarse mejor. ¿No había un auto también? Un Mustang… no, un Cadillac.

El conductor de ese coche sí que era atractivo, con aquél cuerpo musculoso y cálido debajo de él, de manos hábiles, cuyos dedos tenían un tacto áspero… ¡El italiano!, recordó de repente. Sí, el italiano de ojos almendrados del Golden Glass, que le había invitado el Martini y decía llamarse Gianni Bugiardo. Kurt se preguntó con despreocupación si aquél atrevido italiano no le había dejado alguna marca en algún sitio visible que tendría que ocultar luego para ir a clase, pero tuvo que volver a reprenderse por pensar como un libertino orgulloso al bajar la vista y ver dónde había acabado luego de su última andanza.

Haciendo otro esfuerzo, intentó recordar qué había hecho luego de terminar con el italiano, pero sólo encontró un hueco negro en su memoria y nada que lo vinculara con los recuerdos faltantes, excepto una persistente sensación de frío e incomodidad. Kurt frunció el ceño, sintiendo de pronto una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Estiró una pierna para probar. Había cierta rigidez, pero carente de ese entumecimiento dulce posterior al sexo. Lo intentó con la espalda. Nada, de nuevo solo rigidez, y particularmente molesta. Hizo un último intento levantando levemente sus posaderas del colchón y volviendo a sentarse. No había ninguna molestia, ni un ligero escozor.

No había tenido relaciones sexuales esa noche.

Con un escalofrío, recordó de pronto que Gianni había aparcado el coche en un callejón junto al New Directions. Ese local tenía una reputación horrible, según había oído. Prostitución, drogas, sede de reunión de la mafia de Chicago… ¿Y si alguno de aquellos mafiosos había aprovechado que Gianni y él estaban… ocupados, y los hubieran secuestrado? Gianni no estaba en la habitación, tal vez estaba encadenado a otra celda en aquél establecimiento…

Comenzó a temblar de miedo. Aquello podría ser más serio de lo que pensaba, si su teoría era cierta.

Escuchó un sonido del otro lado de la puerta, como si alguien estuviera tambaleándose por el pasillo. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro deseó que no hubiera nada caro en ese pasillo que se pudiera romper, ya que quien sea que se estuviera tambaleando bien podría haberlo echado todo al suelo. Para su horror, el sonido iba creciendo en volumen, amenazador y siniestro, hasta que lo escuchó justo sobre la puerta de su celda. Un cuerpo pesado se estampó contra la puerta. Dicho cuerpo refunfuñaba palabras ininteligibles y se reía socarronamente cada pocas palabras.

La voz masculina le sonaba reciente, familiar.

Se escuchó una serie de clicks metálicos que, en primera instancia, desconcertaron a Kurt, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre intentaba encajar la llave en la cerradura. El click final hizo que el corazón de Kurt diera un vuelco.

El hombre que entró en la habitación a trompicones estaba contento como solo los ebrios pueden estarlo. Incluso desde su posición Kurt podía percibir el olor a vodka que emanaba. Cuando se volvió hacia él, hubo un atisbo de reconocimiento en su mirada avellana, y una sonrisa arrogante asomó a sus labios carnosos. Su camisa estaba fuera de lugar, abierta hasta la mitad y con un faldón fuera de la cintura del pantalón, no llevaba corbata y su cabello, hasta hacía pocas horas perfectamente peinado, estaba desalineado y ondulado. Y era joven, acaso tanto o más que Kurt mismo.

Con la sonrisa arrogante pegada a su rostro, el joven cerró de un portazo y comenzó a acercarse a él. Con el corazón encogiéndosele de miedo, Kurt reunió todas las piezas del rompecabezas sin atreverse a despegar la mirada del otro chico.

No habían sido secuestrados por ningún mafioso. Gianni era quien lo había secuestrado a él.

* * *

Blaine se alegró de encontrar a su prisionero despierto.

Estaba de un humor excelente teniendo en cuenta que el piso no dejaba de moverse y las paredes se doblaban en un ángulo extraño cada vez que daba un paso. Sabía que no debía haber jugado ese estúpido juego de bebidas con Mike; el muy cabrón se las ingeniaba para que perdiera en cada ronda, así que al final de la noche estaba borracho como una cuba. Pero se había divertido tanto que aguantaría la resaca al día siguiente.

Sólo quería divertirse un rato más.

Fue dando tumbos hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Kurt Hummel. El chico estaba tan asustado que parecía una caricatura. Se rio de él agarrándole la mandíbula con mano de hierro, y quiso reírse aún más cuando hizo una mueca de dolor ante su agarre.

– Oye, no tienes que tenerme miedo, chico –le dijo con la lengua algo torpe a causa de la embriaguez-. A que no soy tan distinto de tus clientes regulares, ¿eh?

– ¿Perdón? –exclamó Hummel una octava más alta de su tono normal, a pesar de que Blaine aún lo tenía firmemente agarrado.

– Hasta soy más bonito, ¿no lo crees? –continuó haciendo caso omiso a Hummel-, y te haré disfrutar en serio, no tendrás que fingir que gritas de placer, gritarás de verdad.

– Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejarte… –comenzó a decir el chico, furiosamente ruborizado, pero fue interrumpido por la poderosa mano de Blaine sobre su boca. El italiano se había acercado tanto que prácticamente estaba tendido sobre él, por lo que las manos esposadas de Kurt quedaron sobre su cabeza y el aroma a vodka comenzó a marearlo.

– Es de mala educación interrumpir a un cliente –susurró sobre el rostro arrebolado de Hummel- ¿Qué no has oído eso de que el cliente tiene la razón?

El rostro del chico se había puesto de un rojo brillante, y había lágrimas luchando por no desbordarse en esos enormes ojos azules. "Vaya, en serio me tiene miedo", pensó el lado racional de Blaine que yacía ahogado bajo múltiples capas de alcohol. Aflojando la presión de su mano logró erguirse, no sin una horrible espiral dentro de su cerebro. Logró apoyar una mano en la pared antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo, y allí se quedó un largo rato inhalando y exhalando por la boca. Pasado temporalmente el mareo, vio que el chico seguía mirándolo fijamente con el horror reflejado en todo su semblante.

– Oh, vamos, Hummel, no puedo dar dos pasos sin caerme, ¿qué te hace creer que te haría algo? –le dijo burlón Blaine.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –balbuceó el chico- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niño –le espetó entrecerrando los ojos. Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por las mejillas de Hummel.

– Por favor, déjame ir Gianni, te daré dinero si es necesario…

– ¿Gianni? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo que…? –se carcajeó Blaine-. Oh, cierto, te lo dije yo, ¿no es así? Gianni Bugiardo. Menudo fiasco, hasta un crío menos inteligente que tú lo hubiera adivinado.

– ¡No me importa cómo te llames, déjame ir! –imploró Hummel con voz quebrada. Un ramalazo de odio atravesó a Blaine como un relámpago. Estuvo de nuevo sobre el chico en un parpadeo, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Estuvo complacido de sentir el temblor del chico; no había nada más divertido que una presa asustada.

– A las de tu tipo jamás les interesa, ¿a que no, puta cara? –le escupió con la voz agravada por el odio.

– ¡Cómo te atre-!

– ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, puta! –vociferó Blaine dándole una fuerte bofetada de revés-. Son todas iguales, todas ustedes, andan exhibiendo sus culos como carne fresca en el mercado y después se ofenden cuando uno las llama por su nombre. ¿Siquiera cobras por dejar que esos peces gordos te dejen el culo chorreando, preciosa?

El llanto de Hummel cobró intensidad, al igual que el temblor de su cuerpo. Blaine se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía ante la sensación de su presa asustada presintiendo lo que se avecinaba. El labio inferior era lo que más le temblaba, ahora magullado y sangrando por la bofetada. Los brazos también le temblaban descontroladamente, por lo que las esposas tintineaban contra los barrotes metálicos de la cama. Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron horrorizados ante la visión del enorme miembro endurecido de Blaine, que luchaba por escapar de los pantalones.

Blaine se rio socarronamente, inclinándose sobre Hummel y rozándole el rostro con su aliento.

– ¿Apreciando la mercancía, cielo? –susurró, ronco por la excitación.

– N-no… no, p-por favor no… -tartamudeó el chico, más y más aterrorizado a cada segundo.

– Si la quieres, es tuya, cielo –lo provocó, frotándose contra Hummel-. Pero no pienso pagarte.

– Aléjate de mí –rogó en un hilo de voz.

Blaine sólo sonrió. Le acunó el rostro en una mano, rozándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

– Vaya, sí que eres apuesto –murmuró echándole encima su aliento a vodka-. Creo que voy a follarte.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas! –logró articular entre gritos, sufriendo violentos espasmos y llorando aún más violentamente.

– Sí, voy a follarte –declaró Blaine poniéndose de pie.

Con un violento empujón tumbó a Hummel, que había intentado incorporarse una vez liberado del peso de Blaine.

– Como se te ocurra moverte, estás muerto –le advirtió-. De espaldas, perra. Y sobre tus rodillas. De seguro estás familiarizado con esa posición, ¿o no?

El chico obedeció con lentitud, sollozando miserablemente. Blaine se deleitó un momento con la visión de su pequeño pero bien formado trasero. Lo palmeó una vez con fuerza, arrancándole un grito de dolor que hizo pulsar su erección. Se sintió muy satisfecho.

No pensaba perder tiempo en delicadezas. Tanteó su zapato izquierdo hasta que encontró la navaja, y con ella rasgó el pantalón lo suficiente como para agarrarlo y terminar de romperlo con las manos. Lo que había sido un elegante pantalón de diseñador quedó reducido a jirones inservibles en cuestión de segundos, al igual que la camisa. Los faldones eran muy largos y se interponían en su camino.

Se tomó su tiempo para bajarle los boxers al chico, deleitándose en los temblores adicionales que sufrió. Acarició la tersa piel blanca del trasero de Hummel, pellizcándolo en la zona más carnosa. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando Blaine le separó las nalgas sin ningún miramiento.

– Mira qué pequeño es ese agujero, Hummel, ¿cómo haces para mantenerlo rosado como cuando eras virgen?

El chico emitió un sonido desesperado, hundido en la humillación. Blaine no quiso esperar más. Desabrochó el cinturón, se bajó el cierre del pantalón y se lo bajó junto con los boxers. Le volvió a separar las nalgas y escupió sobre su entrada, ya que no tenía intención de ninguna otra preparación. Presionó la punta de su pene contra el apretado anillo de músculos apenas haciendo presión. Se inclinó sobre el oído del chico, mordiéndole el lóbulo con fuerza.

– Pronto, cuando San Pedro te pregunte cuáles fueron tus pecados sobre esta tierra, puedes decirle que el peor de ellos fue intentar aprovecharte de Blaine Devon Anderson –le dijo, y lo penetró de una sola y poderosa embestida.

El grito que dio fue largo, un grito roto y desesperado, magnífico. Esperaba que lo hubieran escuchado todos los bastardos de sus compañeros. Esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado Santana López, la bimbo de Rachel Berry, Schuester, y sobre todo el canalla de Puckerman. El grito de Kurt Hummel era un grito de guerra y de victoria, una bandera de advertencia para todo aquel que se atreviera a dudar de sus capacidades a partir esa noche.

Las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y más profundas. La necesidad de eyacular crecía en urgencia. Tomó a Hummel con ambas manos por las caderas, empujándolo hacia sí al ritmo de sus embestidas, sin preocuparle la presión que ejercía sobre sus huesos de apariencia frágil, ni sus sollozos desesperados. Esperaba con toda su alma que le dejara unas buenas marcas.

Lo embistió por última vez con un gruñido. El orgasmo fue glorioso, violento, abundante. Cuando salió del interior del chico, un fino hilo de semen se deslizó por su pierna izquierda. Se encogió en una bola y siguió llorando, esta vez en silencio. Blaine no le prestó atención; mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba más despejado que cuando había entrado. Pero el dolor de cabeza ya comenzaba a punzarle las sienes, así que decidió que ya era hora de ir a su habitación.

Miró brevemente al cuerpo encogido de Kurt Hummel, cuyos hombros seguían moviéndose producto de su llanto. Durante un microsegundo, se odió por lo que acababa de hacer. Sintió suciedad sobre él, y un recuerdo antiguo lo sacudió. Pero lo bloqueó inmediatamente y volvió a sentirse satisfecho. Cerró la puerta con llave y entró a su habitación, que estaba exactamente a la izquierda.

Solo se quitó los zapatos antes de acostarse; necesitaba dormir con urgencia.

Había sido una noche memorable.

Hubiera sido perfecta si hubiese podido acallar el sonido de los sollozos de Hummel, perfectamente audibles a través de la fina pared de su habitación.

Apretó los párpados y se obligó a dormir.


End file.
